Seduced
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Sometimes Roy really hated Edward Elric." Roy/Ed


**A/N: **Errr, I wrote this originally in finnish but I translated it just for fun. : D Somehow I got the feeling that there's terribly many mistakes but… just try ignore 'em? ****

Seduced

Sometimes Roy really hated Edward Elric. _Really_ hated. How Roy regretted that one night when he had been drunk, maybe drunk from the younger boy… Yes, one damn _boy_. Roy was pretty sure that he was getting old. How else could it be that over 10 years younger boy had seduced him so easily? On the other hand, Ed's famous way of seducing was quite damn powerful. "_Excuse me, did I hear correctly? Roy Mustang is a coward…?" _Roy snorted and shooked his head. How did he go for _that_ one? Well, somehow Ed had always such that kind of effect on Roy… Not that it meant anything at all.

"Hi." Roy lifted his head and saw the boy he had just been thinking of standing next to his desk. "There you go", Roy heard him blurting out and the next thing Roy noticed, a cup of coffee was landing into his desk.  
"I can pick coffee by myself too, Fullmetal", Roy said coldly.  
"This is not a matter of you being able to do something or not. It's just that you're so senile that maybe someday you won't even get up from that chair. Is rheumatism already straining you, _Roy_?"

Roy sighed. He was absolutely not in the mood for bitching with Ed… Especially when he had suddenly began to call Roy by his first name. "Help yourself out, Fullmetal. I have work to do, unless you haven't noticed."  
Ed sneered a bit and came behind Roy, started to rub his shoulders almost too nicely. "Fullmetal", Roy growled with a voice which he wished to be strict enough. "You're so… stiff."

Roy swallowed when he heard that Ed's tone changed. "Come to the apartment tonight, Al won't be there…" Roy was trying to pick up his wandering thoughts and he tried to get himself to get away from Ed's hands but suddenly even thinking about that was so damn hard.  
"Forget it", Roy said strictly and tried to focus on the paper which was lying in the desk.  
"Come on, I want it and I know you want it too…"  
Roy really tried his best not to notice Ed's dark voice and the fact that Roy felt his warm breathe against his neck.

"Don't think too highly of yourself", Roy managed to say and was cursing silently one organ of his which wasn't connected _at all_ with his brains. And suddenly Roy felt a hand on his front and his voice deceived him, letting out a quiet sigh between his lips. No, no way in hell… Roy wouldn't let it happen again, he _had _to have that much willpower and self-control, he wouldn't let Ed seduce him again…

It was unfortunate for Roy that Ed was so close and that he was kissing Roy's neck and in the same time, he was rubbing Roy's painful erection through the fabric of his trousers. "Ed", Roy managed to say huskily and pushed the boy's hand away. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other when they both understood: Roy had, for the first time, called Ed by his name. Roy waited for Ed to grin, to say something mocking and exultant but which Ed did, surprised Roy completely. Ed _smiled. _For Roy. He smiled softly and pressed his lips against Roy's almost gently. And Roy couldn't help it but stare when Ed pulled out and went off to the door.

"Remember, tonight eight o'clock, my place", Ed called out before the door closed after him. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Roy felt like he was really fucked. Roy didn't completely realize that he was drinking the coffee Ed had brought because he was so focused to think: how the hell had he said Ed's name…? For some reason it had just slipped and from that Roy knew that Ed had led him – no, _pulled_ – him way too deep. Roy decided that there was no way he would go to Ed that night. And he wouldn't go any other night either, not anymore.

But it was needless to say that few minutes to eight Roy was standing behind Ed's door and thought that _he really hated Edward Elric._ That thought – and any other thought there were – Roy forgot when Ed opened the door, pulled him in and kissed him. Well, there was _one_ thing that came into Roy's head: _it could be worse than this…_ Roy let Ed wash it away, wash it all away with his lips, Roy drowned in Ed's skin once again. 


End file.
